


Hearts

by hotlemondemon



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chick-fil-a, F/F, Fluff and Angst, MILFs, My first fic please be nice, Other, Slow Burn, Spontaneous Combustion, i call the bf keith, lemon demon is a trans girl, the dad has no job still, the gf is a lesbian, the gf is named lana, the mom is a pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlemondemon/pseuds/hotlemondemon
Summary: Keith gets broken up with and well... Read the rest to find out what happens ;)
Relationships: Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Lemon Demon (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Hearts

Keith hears a faint "DING!" from his smart phone. He opens it up to find a notification from his girlfriend Lana. He reads over the text message. "hi do u want to go to chic fil e later :]" Keith's face flushed a bright red color. He smiled. He opened up his phone and immediately sent a response. "yes ofc ill get ready right now!" he turned his phone off and got so excited for this date later. He started to get lost in thought of all the amazing things they might talk about there. Another "DING!" from his phone which was now flipped over upside down on his bed. He reached over to grab it to look at the response. Sadly, it wasn't a response, just a notification from Clash Royale. But then, he _did_ get the notification he wanted. "got it. i will b there in like 30 minutes so u can drive me there." Lana lives right next door to him which was so cool. 

30 minutes passed and he heard a knock at his front door. His dog Sparkles started barking. He knew immediately that it was Lana so he ran out of his room to greet her. She waved at him and smiled. Keith blushed. Soon, they were outside and they got into his car, and they left for Chic-Fil-E. He accidentally hit someone's mailbox and he screeched. Lana playfully rolled her eyes at him.

They got there after a bit of driving and they left the vehicle and went inside. Keith asked Lana what she wanted to eat. "I want a chicken sandwich and fries." she responded.

"Okay." he said. He went over to the counter after picking a table. It was finally his turn to order. He looked in awe as the cashier was someone with a weird lemon head. He ignored this and ordered anyway.

"Hi, can I get two chicken sandwiches and fries. Also two cookies." Keith ordered. 

"Okay that will be $9.82" the lemon girl responded. Keith gave her the money and went to the table. Lana had a serious expression on her face. Keith started to wonder why.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is my first fic and i don't speak native english and i only have 4 fingers and i have 1 year left to live i hope it's good


End file.
